


(My Youth, My Youth) My Youth Is Yours

by SereneCalamity



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce's Birthday Present, Bulletproof Car, Canon Compliant, F/M, Kissing, Until 4x18, Until 4x18 ... Then it takes a little detour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Selina makes a move.





	(My Youth, My Youth) My Youth Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Youth by Troye Sivan.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Selina Kyle could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins and Bruce Wayne skilfully spun the wheel of the car and they turned off the main country road and down the side road that lead to Wayne Manor. It was almost one in the morning and the night was dark and still around them and even with the power of the car that was purring underneath them, there was barely any sound that came from the V8 Ford Mustang, given the stealth mode that had been installed by Alfred Pennyworth and probably, more accurately, Lucius Fox. Her heart was thumping in her chest as Bruce took aother sharp turn, steering them off the side road and onto the gravel driveway with perfectly manicured trees on either side that lead up to the manor.

Selina had a lot of events in her life which had made the adrenaline pour through her body so much that she could feel every single one of the hairs on her arms stand up and hear the thundering of her heart beat in her ears. Most of those situations, though, there was an element of danger. An element of fear. And even though the way that Brue was driving and the speed he was going at would probably be classed as dangerous, and maybe someone who didn't know him would be fearful, that didn't exist right in her, because she knew that Bruce would never hurt her.

So it was all excitement.

Excitement at the ride that Bruce had just taken her on in his new birthday present from Alfred.

Maybe a little bit of excitement from what was to come when they got back to the manor.

It wasn't as though they had anything planned, they hadn't talked about anything, but there was this tension that was sparking between them in the car—they could both feel the electricity radiating off their skin and reaching out for one another. There had been this...This thing between them for so long but there was always something that got in the way. There was always something going wrong in Gotham and Bruce always took that on his shoulders. Selina herself didn't so much want to fix Gotham as much as she wanted to find somewhere that she belonged and where she felt safe.

It had taken her a while, but that place was with Bruce.

She felt the most safe when she was with Bruce.

She felt the most cared for when she was with Bruce.

She felt the most love when she was with Bruce.

And from the way Bruce had sought her out—not for help with one of the idiots that ran around Gotham causing trouble, but because he wanted to spend time with her. It had been kind of strange, actually, almost like a normal date that Selina had never actually been on, but watched enough tooth-rotting movies with Ivy Pepper to know about. He had taken her out for dinner, and then they had parked up his car and taken the fire escape up to the roof over the drive thru movie theatre and had watched the old movie, Princess Bride, which had been playing on a huge blown up screen. She had loved how even though Bruce was obviously trying to make this occasion special, he didn't treat her like she was one of those uptight prissy girls that he had gone to school with. Sitting up on top of the roof with their legs dangling over the edge, with the cool breeze ruffling their hair, she felt a whole lot more comfortable than she would have in his car, parked among everyone else, watching the movie from his front seat.

"Selina?" Bruce asked quietly, speaking in his usual, intense fashion. She blinked at him and then realized that they were parked in the garage at the manor. "You okay?" Selina pursed her lips together as she looked at him, pushing some of her curly hair away from her face. She unbuckled her seat belt and reached across the centre console for him. Bruce's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing but by the time he clicked, Selina was settling herself on his lap and bringing their mouths together.

They had only shared one kiss, and that was a long time ago, and Selina pushed to the back of her mind the fact that she knew he had had a lot of practice since then, because she knew that wasn't Bruce who had been messing around with those other girls when he was spiraling downward.

Bruce caught up quickly, one hand resting on her hip and gripping it firmly while the other worked at his seat belt. He undid it, slipped it out from where it was between their bodies, and then his other hand gripped Selina's other hip. Their bodies pressed together firmly and he did this little roll upwards with his hips into the cradle of her thighs that made Selina gasp and her lips slipped off his mouth. Bruce's eyes flickered open to question if he had maybe crossed a line, but then her lips came back harder than before.

Selina's tongue pushed forward, pressing to the seam of his lips before retreating back into her own mouth. Bruce's lips opened and his hands moved around from her hips and to her back, one of his hands teasing the bottom of her shirt, the pads of two of his fingers skimming over her bare lower back and making her arch into him. Her tongue danced forward again, and this time Bruce sucked it into his mouth. A shudder ran through Selina's body and her arms twined around his neck, bringing their bodies as close together as physically possible. She was just entertaining the thought of giving him permission to fully slide his hand under her shirt when Bruce pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Wait, wait, wait," he gasped out, hand falling out from under her shirt and holding her hips hard enough to force her to pull back. Selina's eyes flew open and he could see the surprise on her face, and then a flicker of embarrassment passed through her eyes.

"Oh, I—I thought—" Bruce could see Selina's face closing down as she thought he was rejecting her, and he hated that, because Selina's face was so often an impassive slate, and he so desperately wanted that soft, open expression that he got when it was just the two of them together and everything was flowing.

"No, I just..." Bruce took in a deep breath, his eyes taking in her red, slick lips and the way her chest was rising and falling as she breathed quickly. "I just don't want you to feel like you're...I don't know—obligated to do this because I took you out for...You know, dinner and a movie." Selina's eyes changed as she realized what he was saying, and there was a cheeky smirk on her face as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"As if you could ever make me do something I didn't want to," Selina rolled her eyes at him and gave his chest a playful shove. Bruce couldn't help but smile back at her. The mood relaxed again in the car, but Bruce wasn't sure if it was the right time to lean back in. He bit down on his lower lip as he inched forward. Selina swallowed hard, he watched her throat contract, and then their mouths were coming together again, a lot softer than last time. It felt as though her body was melting into his and her heart was thundering in her chest at the feather light touches of his fingers massaging her back through the thin material of her shirt.

The garage around them faded away as one of Bruce's hands tangled itself in her hair and she sucked on his lower lip.

Alfred's eyebrows pulled together as he looked out the window of the library. He was pretty sure he had heard Bruce's car come up the driveway about half an hour ago, but then again, it may not have been because the car was so quiet, it might have just been a heavy wind. It was going on half past one in the morning though, and Bruce had said that he would be home around midnight.

But he was with Selina, and Alfred was all too aware of how Bruce's mind turned to mush when he was around the young girl.

He decided he would go down and check the garage, although he was beginning to think that he had imagined the car arriving back because Bruce would have been up by now. He walked through the long, dimly lit halls and took the stairs down to the garage. The lights were on, which made him frown, because they were only triggered when there were was movement, and then his eyes fell on the matte black Mustang. He started walking toward the car when he saw movement through the tinted glass. He was only a few steps away from the car, so obviously the two teenagers inside had their mind on other things give neither of them had noticed him.

"Bloody hell," Alfred grumbled under his breath as he saw the two kissing. He shook his head and turned on his heel, heading back toward the adjoining main house. But even with his mutterings, there was a small smile on his face as he closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x


End file.
